Sejio Maledicturn
Sejio Inanis Maledicturn was an Eversor assassin is currently missing in action along with the rest of Execution Force Epsilon. Sejio was brother to Koi Inanis and the "rampaging psychopath" of the team. Before his indoctrination into the Eversor Temple, and even after, Sejio was a doggedly loyal and unwavering companion to his friends and sister. After his indoctrination it was rare to see any personality aside from murderous rage. When dossed with semi sedative drugs and calmed with a suitable motivation or the presence of his sister, Sejio maintains a dark sense of humour and a rare sense of content resilience despite any horrors he has endured. Sejio's record includes a number of brutal encounters and massacres, such as the slaughter of the Traitor Guardsmen legion the 33rd Gargoyles and the elimination of a Necron Lord and his vile retinue in a four on one confrontation. Early Life Sejio lived out his early life in the Hive World Hibennus, now destroyed due to Exterminatus. His childhood would be spent at the side of his sister, protecting her from the witch hunts that roamed the streets and defending her from any aggressor. His size, strength and intimidating nature would allow him to survive in what was a brutal underworld, untouched by the wider occurrences of the world. While his sister uncovered her nature as a blank, Sejio stood by her, using his raw power to accomplish what fear could not. The two survived. Inquisitorial agents found both Koi and Sejio while interrogating the populace of the slums for information regarding REDACTED. Seeing potential in Koi and Sejio both, the Inquisitorial agents delivered them both to the Officio Assassinorum. Koi and Sejio were separated for training as Culexus and Eversor Assassins respectively. Neither sibling took this separation well at first, but through their extensive training they eventually made peace with the idea of divergence. Sejio raged viciously against his handlers at first, his isolation from his family striking hard at his psyche. However he eventually became accustomed to his new place in life, growing to enjoy his place as the sledgehammer of the Officio Assassinorum. While his sister took to her tasks with cold dedication, which gradually faded over time. Sejio took to his new calling with an enthusiasm unforeseen by his handlers. Despite his seemingly downward spiral to mad bloodlust, he seems to have some final vestige humanity remaining. Wargear and Possessions Executioner's Pistol: Sejio's pistol is largely unchanged from its original design, with the exception of the large laser marker attached to the weapons side, for extra targeting accuracy and to simply blind opponents, however temporary. Power Axe: Sejio's Power Axe is a essentially the same as that of a standard power weapon, with the exception of the exceedingly strong energy field around it and the serrated, single edged blade. The weapon has been known to shear through the toughest armour with minimal effort, and decimate hordes of foes as if cutting through crops. Neuro Gauntlet: Entirely unchanged Melta Bombs: The bombs have been altered ever slightly to not only have a slightly increased yield, but to leave molten shrapnel behind in it's wake. Unfortunately this variant is much weightier and more unstable then it's standard counterpart. Combat Drugs: Unchanged by necessity Rusted Coin Half: A half of an ancient coin from a period long past, Siejo's sister stole the coin from an aristocrat from their home planet during their early childhood. Due to the degraded condition of the coin, it was snapped in half. Both siblings now have a half of this coin each. It bears what appears to be half the face of an unknown woman on one side, and a half of an unknown animal on the other. The other half is currently in the possession of Koi Inanis. Personality and Beliefs During his early life, Sejio was a strong, dependable and ever loyal companion to his friends, particularly his sister. Due to her treatment as a youngster however, he developed need to protect her that would result in more extreme measures of violence being resorted to. This dedication is exactly what had him recognised as a prime candidate for an Eversor trainee. While initially raging against his separation from his sister, he quickly grew accustomed to his new role and found it greatly complemented his skills. Channeling his dedication to his sister and the purpose of eliminately treats to the entire Imperium, he pushed a defensive rage to extremes and channeled it against those the Eversor Temple needed eliminated. After his indoctrination was completed, Sejio was often consumed by his psychotic, drug fuelled raging. However, when delivered a dose of sedatives he becomes charming and humorous individual. While his sister became withdrawn, Sejio thrived in his new environment. His humours were dark and cynical in a similar manner to his sister, but seemed to recognise the state of the Imperium, and even the humanity of himself and his fellow Assassins. Quotes By: About: Notable Operations Execution of Governor Sloan Mickhael: Governor Mickhael was the political and military leader of a small separatist system allied with the Chaos warband the Sons of Malice. The Governor was meeting in secret with members of the other planetary bodies, as well as the Chaos lord of the warband, on the moon of the capital planet Ymerick VI. Sejio's ship was planted in the docks of the moon base, were the Eversor woke. He then proceeded to slaughter every occupant of the base, including Sloan and the Chaos Lord. Massacre of Goldern's Hold: Goldern's Hold was an Imperial Fortress overtaken by the Tau Farsight Enclaves during a skirmish with Imperial forces on the borders of their territory. After Imperial spies reported the presence of Commander Farsight himself in the area, Sejio was dispatched to eliminate the famed commander. However, he would only find a body double in his place. This would not stop the Eversor from tearing down the entire fortress and all it's Tau occupants. Execution of Necron Lord REDACTED The Necron Lord of the Tomb World Gohnoral woke to a war with the Space Marine Chapter the Silver Skulls. This Necron Lord boasted an army seemingly without number, and Sejio's assignment was to descend into the bowels of the Necron war machine and eliminate the Lord and his key advisors. The operation was a resounding success, with the combined might of a Space Marine company, Deathwatch Kill Team and the Eversor ravaging the planet. However, the continued resurrection of the Necron armies and the spreading of their forces resulted in the Ordo Xenos declaring Exterminatus on the planet through cyclonic torpedos. Operation Frozen Cosmos: [ENTRY REDACTED] REQUESTING DATA ACCESS security_clearance: INQUISITOR UVEREL, ORDO SICARIUS ACCESS DENIED Database error #826027460027. OVERRIDE EXTREMIS ORPHEON PENDING....EXTREMIS ORPHEON CONFIRMED. BIOMETRIC SCAN INITIATED. BIOMETRICS CONFIRMED execute system_entry 03329 WARNING, MEMETIC KILL AGENT HAS BEEN DEPLOYED, CEASE AND DESIST FURTHER INVESTIGATION. DATA ACCESS RESTRICTED TO ULTRA_EPSILON LEVEL CLEARANCE . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MEMETIC AGENT TRIGGERED CONTINUED LIFE SIGNS DETECTED. INITIATE INTERLOCK CODE REMOVAL EPSILON_01926/CODE: ADRIFT IN NOMINE IMPERATOR INCOMING DATA STREAM..... Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Eversor Temple Category:Assassins Category:Imperium Category:LordReaper